


I Care

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Gen, High School, Post-Canon, Yuletide, Yuletide New Year's Resolutions Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next Saturday</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healingmirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/gifts).



Allison stood outside the library, wondering whether or not she should go in. She didn't _have_ to be here – she never had – but part of her wanted to. Part of her wanted to go back in, and discover the others there, the same way they had been at the end of last Saturday. Part of her wanted to still be there, sitting in that circle of acceptance and trust that they had finally established.

But she knew that it had dissolved six days ago, when they had left the detention. Just as predicted, none of the so-called friendships made that day had made it through the week. The others shouldn't even be at school this weekend, as none of them had gotten further detentions. But Bender, he was looking at two months alone with Mr. Vernon.

Allison had seen his face when Vernon confronted him. She had seen his face when Vernon dragged him off. And she had seen Vernon's face too. She didn't think that they should be alone together for eight more weeks. She knew, if she told Bender – not that she would – that he would just say "who cares."

But she cared.

She cared about Brian, and Claire, and Andy. And she cared about Bender, and what would happen to him today. Pulling her hood up until it shadowed her face, Allison opened the door and stepped into the library.


End file.
